Electrical extension cords, generally defined as any detached/portable 110-volt or higher voltage wiring that is used to transfer power from an outlet or power source to a power consuming device, are designed to provide temporary power to a tool or equipment when a conventional outlet is not nearby. Typically an extension cord has one male plug on one end and one to three receptacles on the other end. With the wide use of portable tools on construction sites, the use of extension cords often becomes necessary.
Unfortunately, hazards are created when extension cords are improperly used and maintained. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSO) estimates that each year, about 4,000 injuries associated with electric extension cords are treated in hospital emergency rooms. A large number of the injuries are from electric shock. For example, if the electrical conductors become exposed, there is a danger of shocks, burns, or fire. A frequent hazard on a construction site is at the plug connection point with improperly connected terminals. When the plug connection point is wet (e.g., resting in a puddle), hazardous leakage can occur to the equipment-grounding conductor and to humans who pick up the cord at the plug connection point if they also provide a path to ground. Therefore, it is good practice to limit exposure of connectors and tools to excessive moisture and to keep plugs above ground in wet environments to reduce the chance of electrical shock.
In addition to electric shock, about half the injuries associated with electric extension cords involve fractures, lacerations, contusions, or sprains from people tripping over extension cords.
Several devices have been proposed and patented which address outdoor electrical connectors, extension cords, and covers, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,122, 4,984,685, 5,436,817, 5,834,690, 5,879,184, 6,300,570, 6,805,581, D460415, and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20040232276. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.